The Internet has emerged as a critical communication infrastructure, carrying traffic for a wide range of important applications. Internet services such as VoIP and SoIP services are becoming ubiquitous. Businesses are expanding and adding new services and products based on expansions and improvements of the communications network. Prior to Internet based telephony applications, deployment of phone features other than the basic call setup required multiple levels of hardware and software to be maintained by businesses. For example, businesses owned switches for interoffice Private Branch Exchange (PBX) purposes. Voice Extensible Markup Language (VXML), a language that enables telephony applications to be developed easily and quickly similar to web pages, was created. When callers dial a number, a media server (e.g., a telephony browser) terminates the call and associates the dialed number with a VXML application. The telephony browser then contacts the content server where the VXML application resides, obtains the desired information, and interacts with the caller to provide the content in a format compatible with the receiving device. However, when the telephony browser attempts to contact the content server, the telephony browser may not receive a response from the content server in a timely manner due to network conditions. Some examples of network conditions are failure, congestion, delay in automatic re-routing, etc. Calls may fail to complete during the time it takes to self-heal a content server, thereby resulting in lost calls that lower the overall reliability of the platform.
Therefore, there is a need for a method that enables a network service provider to provide a reliable VXML service.